Busuzima
As a child, Hajime Busuzima was curious about the internal mechanics of insects, dissecting them just to find out how they moved. His grandmother pointed out to him that the insect no longer moved because it was dead. Eventually, she too 'no longer moved' and Busuzima became very lonely. It was then that he became obsessed with the idea of immortality, beginning his slow descent into madness. Many years later, Busuzima was employed by the Tylon corporation as one of their top researchers. It was during this time that he conducted unorthodox experiments on himself and became a Zoanthrope chameleon. At Tylon he befriended a fellow researcher by the name of Steven Goldberg, with whom he had a friendly rivalry. Eventually Goldberg became uncomfortable with the experimentation going on, enraging Busuzima, who felt his plans were being interfered with. He used his friend as a test subject for creating an insect Zoanthrope, believing that Goldberg would understand things better if he became a Zoanthrope himself. Unfortunately, the experiment was a failure, leaving Goldberg (now called Stun) in an unstable state. Soon after, Tylon fell to a group of Zoanthropes fighting against the company to stop their experimentation. Over the next five years, Busuzima started his own group known as the Zoanthrope Liberation Front - ZLF - using Shenlong, a clone of the former Tylon assassin Long, as the front man, while he stayed behind the scenes, continuing to conduct his experiments and amassing a Zoanthrope army that struck fear into the hearts of confused humans. Story Bloody Roar It was a pure child curiosity. Why is this creature moving? Curiosity made him dissect insects. The boy was not brutal to tear off insect's tentacles or legs. He was only inquisitive for the insect. His grandma said, "The insect is dead." And after a while his grandma also stopped moving. He became very lonely. He wanted to know why living creatures would die. However, when he tried to see the constitution of the creature, it died. "But I do not want it to die....I want it keep on moving." "Y-E-S, I w-a-n-t IT mo-vi-n-g, e-v-e-n if the body is dissected, even if the tentacles are torn off, even if legs are cut off, or even if its head is chopped off." "Yea.....I've GOT a good idea. How about making a creature which would not die even when its head is cut off, or tentacles or legs are torn off! Gya ha, ha..... Then everybody should be happy!!" Bloody Roar 2 Busuzima is a scientific genius who is fascinated with experiments using live subjects, such as animals, humans and zoanthropes. He is the mastermind behind top assassins of the Tylon Corporation, including Uriko, Bakuryu and Shenlong. Though he worked for the Tylon research institute, Busuzima was never interested in Tylon's cause. He only worked for the conglomerate because it gave him easy access to the most sophisticated technology and equipment and the chance to experiment with live subjects. Through the years of experimenting with artificial zoanthropes, Busuzima altered his own genes and has perfected his zoanthrope abilities Bloody Roar 3 Busuzima, a mad scientist joins the organization that plans military use of Zoanthropes and repeats vicious human body experiment though himself is a Zoanthrope....His ambition being smashed by righteous Zoanthropes, and being forced to lead days in despair, Busuzima considers the emergence of XGC to be a golden opportunity."Hya' ho! I can be reborn as a hero! If only I discover the generation source of this power, then I'm gonna be a tough man! What a smart guy I am!" Bloody Roar Primal Fury He is stuck now. Although he has been continuing experiments of "an ultimate life object" in a small laboratory he rented spending his little money left, he is completely lost now which way he should go. "Good grief, I've accomplished the study of the immortal part, but why is the life shortened with the counter-reaction? The immortal part was accomplished by Steven, as he was an expert in this area." Steven has gone already. Steven chased after Busuzima during the turmoil of the XGC (X-Genome Code), but he wasn't able to make it. He passed away a little before he was taking a vengeance on Busuzima. "Steven was an idiot. He did not know his tether, though he had such great talent to reproduce humans as invincible creatures. The sacrifice could have been only small...but he didn't understand it..." When Busuzima is thinking such things, the door of the laboratory opens silently. "You, broad; you shouldn't come in without knocking when I am in the bad mood." "Is this the way you greet me, though I come here to meet you after such a long time?" "I could put your body in my experiment, if you don't behave yourself. I am just looking for research material to study immortality..." "Stop bulldozing me....it does not sound like yourself....I am sorry I set Stun on you. I never thought he was weakened that much." "It's alright.... it is finished." "But what are you gonna do if I say Stun is still alive?" "!?!?" "I heard Stun has been reproduced in the laboratory of that country...they say Stun will be in the Fighting tournament." "That country.......Ku, Ku, Ku,, I am happy to hear that, and I'm glad Stun's life is preserved. If that Bloody Roar 4 A year after the XGC incident, Busuzima gives up his work, unable to get any good results, and slips into a lonely, depressive state. When the Zoanthrope Violence begins to emerge, however, Busuzima becomes suddenly resolute. He plans to capture a legendary animal, the dragon, to make a new kind of Zoanthrope. He heads for the mountains, where he sees a white fox that seems unaware of his presence. He remembers the legend of the nine-tailed fox, and in his excitement he decides to pursue and capture it. Following the fox, he enters in a asylum where finally runs into the dragon, Ryoho and defeats him. Mana muses over the completion of a magic seal as Busuzima laughs, telling her that it is all over for Ryoho, and that now he will be taken away and experimented on. Then he pauses, and yells in horror, realizing what the girl has said about resealing means that Ryoho cannot change back into a dragon. Mana verbally confirms this. Busuzima exclaims that she can't do that, shocked that his plans have to come to naught. However, he remembers that the nine-tailed fox is still there, and decides to use her instead. Mana panics and runs away as Busuzima chases after her, but in comical fashion is then seen running away with Mana, in fox form attached to his rear. Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay Devious Busuzima uses numerous deceptive moves such as disappearing and shifting his stance to trick opponents. Beast Drives * [[Ultimate Die Through|'Ultimate Die Through']] * [[Busuzima's Mandala|'Busuzima's Mandala']] * Busuzima Olympic Games Command List Theme * No Joke Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight In Battle Victory Losing Videos Gallery Busuzima Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Bloody Roar 2 Category:Bloody Roar 3 Category:Bloody Roar Extreme Category:Bloody Roar 4